


raise your shotas on plenty of breast milk

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cow yuzuru, gag title but not a joke fic, milk drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Yuzuru’s thought process was truly innocent, that if Tori didn’t like regular milk there had to be some alternative that would give him the same health benefits. It was a much less innocent impulse that allowed him to secretly offer Tori his own milk.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Himemiya Touri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	raise your shotas on plenty of breast milk

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure self indulgent trashy nsfw because lactation is fun. written with a headache without a beta so excuse any clumsy mistakes. ended up in a different kind of tense to how i usaually write but hopefully it's still a fun read.

Despite Yuzuru’s nagging about the importance of calcium, a proper diet and just how it helps you grow, Tori didn’t like drinking his milk. The only intolerance he had for it was a childish stubbornness where he decided he wanted no more because he didn’t like the taste.

Of course if Yuzuru was to let Tori have his way every time he kicked up a fuss his Young Master would always get his way and become an unsightly person. This was just another matter Yuzuru had to act for the sake of Tori even if the younger might resent him.

It wasn’t Yuzuru’s first idea of course. He had tried to make substitutes in Tori’s diet allowing things like low sugar yoghurts but he didn’t take to them either. The spoiled brat as much as insisting on much more unhealthy treats to accompany it. So it was back to milk.

Yuzuru’s thought process was truly innocent, that if Tori didn’t like regular milk there had to be some alternative that would give him the same health benefits. It was a much less innocent impulse that allowed him to secretly offer Tori his own milk.

Human-animal half breeds were hardly unheard of. Those with the genes of dogs, cats, bunnies and the like were quite popular and even considered desirable. Yuzuru’s own heritage of being partly a cow was certainly a strange thing to pair with the image of a butler but that’s exactly what he was. 

Aside from a trail and ears additional to the human ones on the side of his head being a half breed wasn’t all that visible. He didn’t have any embarrassing verbal tic like a moo and certainly didn’t have to eat like a proper cow would. But it would be a lie to say half breeds weren’t sometimes capable of things from their animal background.

The most puzzling part about Yuzuru’s ability to produce milk to him at least was the fact he was certainly a male. While it’s not unheard of for human men to be able to produce milk it shouldn’t be at the rate it could and male cows should be unable to entirely. He knew it was likely a matter of hormones but had no intention of confirming with a doctor.

Going through puberty and finding an ache that could only be relieved by milking himself had been a horrifying experience enough he didn’t need to be judged under the eyes of another.

All of that had brought him to a boiling point of irritation. Thinking of what to do about Tori’s stubbornness and having neglected to take care of himself, he hit Yuzuru all at once and impulsively he had allowed himself to fill a glass with his own milk. 

Relieving his aching frustration had quickly filled him with embarrassment both to see what he had done and to consider the notion of giving it to Tori for even a moment. But the universe seemed to have been truly working against Yuzuru that day and his Young Master had found him in the kitchen having gotten impatient in waiting to be tucked into bed. 

Tori had pulled a face at seeing him with the glass - Yuzuru had fixed his appearance already so there was no way to know what he had done but he still felt guilty. 

“I asked for a glass of water before bed, not milk. Why are you even so pushy about it? Is it some cow thing? Am I really offending you so much by not drinking it? Here.” Tori had said and Yuzuru could only stare in shock as Tori took the glass from him and drank from it.

Yuzuru felt torn between running away and immediately falling to his knees and begging for forgiveness. He hadn’t been able to say a thing only stare as his milk was swallowed down by Tori. He felt dirty, like he was tainting his pure Young Master. 

And then Tori’s face lit up in surprise. “Hey Yuzuru this milk is different right? I think I actually kind of like this one.” He told him.

Yuzuru was lost in a mixture of shame and pride having to turn away so Tori couldn’t see his expression knowing even he couldn’t keep his face straight at such a time. He could feel Tori staring at him confused but Yuzuru didn’t give him the room to ask any questions.

“Is that so? Well… If the Young Master insists I’ll give you that milk from now on.” Yuzuru agreed despite feeling so wrong. But if it was the only way to get Tori to drink milk he was probably doing the right thing.

From then on in secret Yuzuru went out of his way to use his own milk for Tori’s mornings. He didn’t go so far as to replace every bit of dairy Tori had with his own of course, he didn’t even produce that much. But Tori was drinking more of his milk than he should be.

Part of Yuzuru knew he shouldn’t have thought he would get away with it. While Tori often accepted a lot without question he had noticed Yuzuru’s inability to give him a proper answer when asked where he got it. Yuzuru had almost passed out when Tori had apparently sung the praise of the milk to the point his classmates wanted to try it.

It was karma Yuzuru was sure. He had to suffer for doing something so indecent to Tori without his consent and knowledge.

Tori eventually caught him in his room. Usually Tori wouldn’t intrude into Yuzuru’s personal quarters but when the butler hadn’t been answering his texts Tori had gotten worried as it was unlike Yuzuru to not answer almost immediately. 

What a state he had been in, his upper half stripped, his cock hard and straining through his pants as he whined and toyed with his nipples. Yuzuru wouldn’t have even noticed his entrance if not for Tori yelling out in shock.

Yuzuru had gasped, squeezing his nipples suddenly and allowing a fresh stream of milk to dribble down his chest giving himself away entirely.

“Young Master- It’s not-” Yuzuru couldn’t lie to him. It was exactly what it looked like. “Please don’t look.” Yuzuru pleaded instead.

While he had guessed a breast pump might have been able to help him milk himself with more ease there was no way a teenage boy could buy such a thing and without question. Besides, as he had discovered in puberty when masterbating his nipples were just as eager to leak as his dick. It was why he always allowed himself to enter such an unforgivable state reasoning the whole way that it was for his Young Master.

For as dense as he could be Tori understood right away. His face had been as pink as his hair, his eyes wide even though he wouldn’t look directly at Yuzuru. Yuzuru’s heart was sinking, sure Tori would be furious and hate him. He couldn’t imagine living without Tori so he had to make him forgive him.

Yuzuru swallowed nervously as he lowered his hands. Despite the pointlessness of it he pulled at his blankets so he could cover his hard-on a bit, finding it almost as embarrassing as his leaking chest.

“I know I should have told you and while I was only thinking of your health it was wrong of me to force it upon you. I… I’ll do anything to make amends. Those are big words and I mean them entirely.” Yuzuru said, feeling himself sweat and sure he looked the most pathetic he had been in his whole life.

Tori didn’t answer him immediately and the silence was truly excruciating. Then, when Tori did speak it wasn’t something he would have ever seen coming. “So… The whole time I’ve been drinking Yuzuru? It’s kind of weird and you definitely should have told me but… Can I still have more?”

Yuzuru felt like a mindless idiot staring blankly at Tori who had started to tear up from the embarrassment of the request and likely Yuzuru’s lack of an answer.

“If you want it I won’t refuse you but surely you know where I… How I…” Yuzuru didn’t even have the courage to fully verbalize what he was doing but his answer seemed to have been enough to give Tori the courage to come closer and crawl onto Yuzuru’s bed with him.

Tori was pouting slightly and although he was acting confident there was still a lot of hesitation and nerves about him. “Shut up. I made up my mind. I don’t like that there’s stuff I don’t know about Yuzuru or that you won’t tell me… I want every bit of you. You’re mine after all.”

Tori had insisted so desperately while he wasn’t saying the exact words Yuzuru understood his feelings. They weren’t feelings he ever expected to see directed from Tori to him, Yuzuru had thought he would spend his life pining and caring for a Master that would never see him as anything closer than family.

Yuzuru’s world changed that night and the arrangement to come was now the norm for them.

Alone in Yuzuru’s room with the door locked just to be extra sure no one would intrude on them. Tori was comfortably cradled in Yuzuru’s lap, the both of them very naked. Tori’s eyes were shut as he suckled on one of Yuzuru’s nipples, truly looking like an innocent baby if you were to ignore the rest of the context of what they were doing.

Tori’s hands lazily switched between tweaking the sensitive nipple not in his mouth or reaching up to feel and rub at Yuzuru’s more animal ear all of which were things that made the butler whimper.

It was intimate and while they had yet to put a label on it it was clearly no ordinary Master-Servant relationship. It was something inappropriate and wrong but Yuzuru wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Tori sucked along at his own pace, driving Yuzuru a little more mad with every flick of his tongue or every time he nibbled with careful bites more than he had to on the nipple. It felt painfully on purpose that Tori would suck with wet messy lips, every sound ringing in Yuzuru’s head. Along with just the sensation of the milk being sucked out of his hard and ready nipples it was no surprise and it was Tori of all people drinking from him it was no surprise he got hard every time without fail.

So it wasn’t such a one sided affair Yuzuru had quickly gotten permission to be able to touch Tori. Tori had been scared at first but Yuzuru assured the younger he wouldn’t do anything he wasn’t ready and willing to have done to him. As much as Yuzuru selfishly hoped that the final barrier would be removed soon and he and Tori would be able to become one that had yet to be the case.

Instead the main thing Yuzuru did was touch Tori like he was doing. With a generous amount of lube on his fingers to keep the touches smooth he got right to stroking Tori’s cock.

Tori always reacted strongly even with his mouth full. Yuzuru had found few things would make him prouder than touching Tori in a way that brought out startled moans causing him to jump and even getting some of his milk to dribble down those plump and very kissable lips. If he wasn’t pouting too much sometimes Tori even let him kiss him then and there in apology.

Yuzuru took his time, touching Tori was his favourite activity and with Tori’s limited stamina if he wasn’t careful the moment could be over far too quickly. Whether he was thumbing the head, steadily pumping up and down the whole length or just letting Tori selfishly fuck his fist he couldn’t get enough.

Tori would slack off from sucking on Yuzuru when he was close; it was one of the quickest tells. His hands would move to Yuzuru’s shoulders and he would cling onto him for dear life. Yuzuru was sure he could never get sick of watching the way Tori would get frantic babbling for Yuzuru to stop, his gorgeous green eyes filling with tears.

Tori’s eyes would stay wide right up until he came in Yuzuru’s hand, his expression being filled with ecstasy and stars almost visible in his eyes. No one else was letting him feel that good, no one else had as much access or claim to Tori as Yuzuru. Possessive thoughts would fill his mind as a tired Tori would lay in his hold until he would be lowered onto the bed.

When he had enough energy Tori would sit up, pushy and insisting to help get Yuzuru off as well, never missing that Yuzuru would ignore his own aching cock between his legs. Yuzuru always refused Tori’s touch out of courtesy but he enjoyed nothing more than when Tori would put his hands on him.

He would so clearly try to copy the things Yuzuru did, touching his cock and pumping him as quickly as his little hand could manage. The attempts were always clumsy and Tori’s inexperience always shown through but nothing was more erotic and pleasureable to Yuzuru than having his Young Master servicing him so like he was over sensitive and constnalty on the edge Yuzuru never failed to cum for him.

Yuzuru knew he should probably be embarrassed by it or horrified, the way Tori would light up in pride at getting to earn the sight of an even slightly disheveled Yuzuru. Tori brushed him off the same as ever when Yuzuru would try to apologize for making a mess on him.

“Knock it off. I said I wanted more of your milk didn’t I Yuzuru? Stop talking back to your Master and let me take what I want from you.” Tori had even insisted one time, Yuzuru’s dick becoming shamefully hard in response. 

It wasn’t the kind of relationship a butler and his Master should be having, Yuzuru had no doubt he’d be shunned if the truth were to ever get out but he hoped desperately things wouldn’t have to change. He wanted to continue giving every last bit of himself over to Tori.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i hope this was an experience you enjoyed if you read through it wasn't easy to jump right to the porn.. to support my future work please check out my nsfw writing account @madayuzu i have twitter exclusive content, info on how to get me to write for you and i advertise all the stuff i do put out over there so you wouldn't miss a thing.


End file.
